<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Similarities by OrphisTheDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761175">Similarities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/pseuds/OrphisTheDragon'>OrphisTheDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Younger Days [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Memories, Secret Identity, Secrets, Wild and Warriors trying their best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/pseuds/OrphisTheDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day with the new hero Warriors notices some similarities between the new hero and someone Warriors has known on his adventure.<br/>Warriors doesn't want to believe that they're one and the same person.</p>
<p>_________________________<br/>What if the Links meet a younger Hero of Time?<br/>One, who's physically just ten years older than at the start of his first adventure.<br/>How would he react to them after all that had happened in his past.<br/>(Rewritten)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Younger Days [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warriors was the first to wake up at sunrise but just because he was the first one didn't mean that he was the only one awake.</p>
<p>He saw Twilight leaning on a tree, still guarding the camp as he had the last night-watch and Warriors honestly thought that they were the only ones to be awake at this hour.<br/>Then he noticed that the place, where the bedroll of the new hero lay, was empty.<br/>The Hero nowhere to be found. Even though most of his stuff was still there and for a moment Warriors thought that maybe someone kidnapped the new hero without waking the camp.</p>
<p>Warriors looked at Twilight again with panic in his eyes, when Twilight slightly nodded in the direction of another tree.<br/>Warriors' eyes followed and saw the new hero sitting there. A bow ready in one hand and an arrow in the other.<br/>The Hero of Warriors couldn't say if the hero slept at all this night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Did you sleep at all while you sat on that tree?”, Link asked the small hero with a worried smile.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He generally didn't like that Young Link fought with them as he was still a child. Link couldn’t understand why the young hero would want to be on a tree the whole night.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Young Link shook his head at the question, returning yet Link's smile, not wanting to worry the taller hero more.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>“I don't feel safe here. I barely know your place and I just wanted to protect us,” he said in a quiet tone, “I wanted to see as quickly as possible should enemies near our camp so I could warn you.”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warriors approached Twilight while barely making a sound, asking him if he knew how long the new hero had been sitting in the tree.</p>
<p>They both didn't realize how the new hero's ears are moving in there direction.</p>
<p>Twilight just shook his head as answer. He truly didn't know how long the new hero had been sitting there exactly but Wild, having the night-watch before him, already saw the young hero sitting in that tree.</p>
<p>The Hero probably hasn’t slept at all.</p>
<p>The others woke up one after another. They all packed their stuff except the new hero, still sitting on that tree. Maybe he feared getting down again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Now come on we need to get going. We can't stay here all day,” Link giggled because in this moment Young Link looked like a cat, who was stuck in a tree.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The seemingly young hero pouted at first but he couldn't stay mad at Link for long.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>His smile seemed small but Link hoped that in this moment it would be genuine.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It wasn’t</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, we don't have all day!” Legend said slightly annoyed.<br/>He didn't now what the problem of this new hero was.</p>
<p>Warriors wanted to help the new hero to get down the tree.</p>
<p>It was a ridiculous thought.<br/>The hero should obviously know how to get down again after climbing the tree.</p>
<p>Warriors had to think about a young hero he had known in his own adventure.<br/>Maybe this hero knew Young Link or maybe he was him himself.<br/>Warriors' eyes widened out of shock.<br/>It couldn't be possible, right?</p>
<p>He had to make sure that this Link was his and he knew what to do.<br/>Warriors gave him a smile when the other hero climbed the tree down. Maybe it was full of pride.<br/>Warriors wasn't sure.</p>
<p>The most important thing was that the Hero didn't even look him in the eye when he was smiled at and his expression wasn't happy either.</p>
<p>He isn't Young Link, Warriors thought sadly.<br/>The Hero didn't smile back at him.</p>
<p>Young Link didn't smile often but he would always return Warriors' smile.<br/>It doesn't matter how sad or mad he was, Young Link would always smile back at him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Young Link didn’t want Link to worry so he smiled until his cheeks hurt.</strong>
</p>
<p>The Hero was quickly finished with packing his stuff.<br/><em>“I'm ready now,”</em> he signs them.</p>
<p>“Finally,” Legend grumbled, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Hyrule put a hand on Legend's shoulder to calm him slightly.<br/>“Don't be so grumpy,” he said to the Hero of Legends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“We should get going now,” the small hero quietly said, “and I'm sorry that I hold us up with being on a tree.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Link looked at the smaller hero with worry in his eyes again.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>“It's okay,” he answered with a quiet voice Young Link, “You can always ask for help. You know that, right?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Young Link didn't answer.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they started walking again the new Link was one of the last.<br/>Wild offered him something with rice.<br/>The Champion wasn't sure if the new hero ate anything in the last few hours.<br/>The Hero just shook his head as answer.</p>
<p>Something was wrong with this hero, Wild speculates. He didn't know if it was just bad for the Hero himself or if it could regard everyone in their group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Noon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it was noon they were still marching through the forest. The trees were dark, making everyone uneasy except the Link from this Hyrule.</p>
<p>He was more relaxed than all of them together.</p>
<p>Warriors could understand why.<br/>This was familiar to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“I still don’t like this forest,” Young Link whispered.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I thought you lived most of your life in a forest?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I said that I don’t like this forest. I have no problem with being in the forest of my Hyrule,” the small hero snapped.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the trees got a friendlier color again and the light shone through the treetops.<br/>Warriors wanted to be relieved that the darkness in this forest had an end but that feeling was short lived.</p>
<p>The Hero stopped walking completely, looking frantically around him.<br/>His light blue eyes were wide open.</p>
<p>Warriors didn’t understand why.<br/>Could it be that they’re lost in this woods and that the Hero didn’t know where they were anymore?</p>
<p><em>“Where are we?”</em> The Hero signed, not liking it here.</p>
<p>The trees all looked wrong that wasn’t the forest he grew up in.<br/>That wasn’t the forest where he started losing everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Where am I?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Link saw the young boy in green for the first time.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The sword was ready in the boy’s hands.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He looked to much mature than he should.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>“I asked you a question”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean we are lost?” Four asked the taller hero.</p>
<p>“I thought that you wouldn’t get lost in the forest of your Hyrule,” Legend sneered.</p>
<p>The others didn’t know why Legend disliked the new hero so much.</p>
<p><em>“Well I wouldn’t get lost in a forest if this was my forest,”</em> the Hero slightly bared his teeth threateningly while he signed those words,<em> “but guess what? This isn’t my forest so not my fault if I don’t recognize where we are!”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight immediately knew that he had to do something before the argument would get out of hand.</p>
<p>“Hey now, no need to fight against each other,” He walked between Legend and the new hero as a barrier.</p>
<p>Twilight then looked at the new hero, “Are you sure this isn’t your forest?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“How do you know that this isn’t the forest in your Hyrule?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“It doesn’t feel like home.”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“The trees are different. They aren’t the same,”</em> The Hero didn’t explain more like everybody had hoped.</p>
<p>Before Legend could say something again, Wild quickly pulled out his sheikah slate, recognizing this place.<br/>“Yep, we’re in my Hyrule again but why would we be in a new Hyrule in less than one day?”</p>
<p>“That is indeed strange but when has our life ever been normal?,” Sky smiled at the last part a bit, hoping the mood would lighten up.<br/>It did but not for everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Legend still looked like he wanted trouble with their new audition to the group, like he wanted to force the new hero to talk to them verbally.<br/><br/>He wasn’t trusting the new hero and like Warriors Legend had realized that the Hero was tired of going on quests.<br/><br/>Did the new hero really think that he was the only one?<br/><br/>Did the Hero really think that everyone else had it more easy than him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The new hero had a grumpy look, not wanting to be here, to be with them, to be on an adventure.<br/><br/>It wasn’t helping that some of them weren’t trusting him but that’s what he wanted.<br/><br/>He just wished that they could’ve been done with him while they were still in his Hyrule. Now he had to travel with them if he didn’t want to get lost in a Hyrule he didn’t know.<br/><br/>Sighing he started walking again.<br/><br/>Why didn’t destiny understand that he was done with saving worlds and being forgotten right after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I tell you something, Link?” The small hero asked quietly his counterpart.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course you can.” Link hated how often he was worried about the child.</p>
<p>“I’m tired”</p>
<p>Link wanted to breath out loudly out of relieve. He thought for a moment that it was something more serious.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You can sleep now, I’m protecting you,” Link smiled reassuring.</p>
<p>Link never realized that Young Link had meant something else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warriors felt uneasy, not knowing what will happen if Legend and the Hero really should start a serious fight.<br/><br/>Would the new hero leave them out of spite?</p>
<p>He knew one thing about the new hero.<br/><br/>The Hero definitely didn’t like other people or being in company of others.<br/><br/>Warriors saw this with how the Hero flinched slightly every time someone touched him even if it was just for a second or how the Hero generally looked uncomfortable when <br/>they were near him.<br/><br/>He knew it with how the young hero probably stayed up all night, not feeling safe enough even though they had a night-watch.<br/><br/>He just wasn’t sure if the new hero may be worse than Wild in that subject.</p>
<p>Silently they all continued marching through a forest in Wild’s Hyrule. It took a bit of time but slowly they started talking again. They talked about different types of food they had in their Hyrules and Warriors totally forgot how they came to this topic.</p>
<p>He thought of a boy, who never really ate something when he didn’t find it himself.<br/>He thought of a boy, who bared his teeth when he felt being threatened.</p>
<p>Warriors asked himself in his head, what had happened to the small boy.</p>
<p>He thought for a small moment of the new hero’s behavior.</p>
<p>But it couldn’t be. He couldn’t imagine that the Hero could be the small hero, who had been like a little brother to him.</p>
<p>He didn’t dare to think more about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Evening and Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun went down when they set up a new camp.<br/>Nobody wanted to walk around Wild's Hyrule at night and so they had made that decision.</p>
<p>They quickly started the campfire and built up their tents.<br/>Like yesterday the new hero planned on sleeping on his own bedroll without a tent.</p>
<p>Warriors worried the Hero would get sick should he sleep without a tent again but his worries quickly found an end.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I'm not a child! I sleep every time when I'm outside on my own travels without a tent. You don't need to fake your worry about my well-being.”</em>
</p>
<p>It still made Warriors uneasy that the new hero often wouldn’t meet Warriors' eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Stop treating me like I'm a child!”</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tears were streaming down Young Link's face.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>“I hate when you do that! I'm old enough and maybe even older than you mentally!”</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The smaller was closing his eyes, the sobs were getting louder.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>“Stop pretending that you care about me...”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warriors closed his eyes for a second, thinking about what he should do.<br/>With a sigh he spoke calmly: ”I was just worried that you would feel excluded. But if you're sure with just sleeping on a bedroll and not share the tent with one of us then that's okay too,” a small smile graced Warriors' lips, “I just want you to know that there's still the possibility to share a tent if you ever want to.”</p>
<p>The Hero didn't answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Wild asked the group a question :”What do you want for dinner?” He held the wooden spoon, made by Sky, already in his hands.</p>
<p>Wind raised one of his hands.<br/>“Ohhh, I want to have something with fish today!” The youngest hero looked excited when he said that.</p>
<p>The fire crackled faintly, coloring their surroundings in a warm red and caused a relaxed atmosphere.</p>
<p>Wild laughed lightly at Wind's excitement. “Alright, do any of you have wishes what I should add to it or do I have a free choice?”</p>
<p>Everybody shook their head and for a moment Wild looked quietly at the new hero.</p>
<p>“We're going to have a dessert today too,” Wild decided in that second, “because of our new audition to the group. Do you want something, Link?”</p>
<p>It seemed that only Wild had no problem to call the Hero still Link but had he another choice?</p>
<p>The Hero bit on his lip, looking down on his hands because of an uncomfortable feeling he had at that moment.<br/><em>“I don't have any wishes.”</em> His hands trembled a little when he signed that.</p>
<p>Wild didn't let this answer irritate him.<br/>“I could make you 'Wildberry Crepe” that's with whipped cream and berries and really tasty.”</p>
<p>Wild and Warriors both could have sworn that they saw the Hero's eyes light up for a small second but it vanished quickly again.</p>
<p>
  <em>“If you want to.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Link laughed out loud.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Please, give me a piece of the pie. It even has whipped cream on it,” the small Hero of Time begged the captain, “pretty please.”</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He tried to use his puppy eyes on Link.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“You know that those eyes don't work on me anymore,” Link smiled genuinely at the boy, who desperately wanted the dessert, “but because I feel so generous today I'm going to give you a piece.”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Wild finished cooking he gave everyone a skewer with fish and mushroom and nearly everyone accepted the food gladly except one person.</p>
<p>“Aren't you hungry? I didn't see you eat something except a few berries when we were still in your Hyrule,” Wild asked, his voice was laced with worry. He didn't want the Hero blacking out because of starvation.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I'm fine.”</em>
</p>
<p>“You won't be fine if you continue this! What do you think will happen when you don't get enough food?!” The other Links had never heard Wild speaking this angry before.</p>
<p><em>“Why would you care?”</em> The seriousness in the new hero's eyes was unmistakable. He really thought that they didn't care.</p>
<p>Wild took a few deep breaths, than answered with ignoring the question: “If you don't want to accept my food then just let me show you which plants and fruits you can eat here. It wouldn’t help anyone if you’d starve,” he closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm his breath, “so please don't do that because you don't trust us enough.”</p>
<p>A few moments of complete silence.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alright.”</em>
</p>
<p>Hope shined in Wild's eyes.</p>
<p><em>“But I'm not going to eat your food today.”</em> The Hero continued, not giving in.</p>
<p>Wild and the Hero both looked at each other stubbornly before seconds later Wild admitted his defeat in that discussion.</p>
<p>Warriors could had sworn that he had never seen Wild so defeated before.<br/>The Hero of the Wild looked like he was ready to stuff food into the new hero's mouth to get him to eat.<br/>But Warriors knew that Wild would never do that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that argument the Links except the new hero started eating the delicious food Wild had made.<br/>It tasted heavenly and everyone was glad that Wild could cook unlike all of them.</p>
<p>Wind was one of the few who quickly finished their food.</p>
<p>The others, who were quickly finished with their food, were Legend and Hyrule.</p>
<p>Hyrule wanted to small talk a bit so the mood in the camp could lighten up.</p>
<p>“So I know that some of you play instruments but I just wanted to ask which instruments do you all play?” the Hero of Hyrule showed them proudly his instruments, “I played for example a recorder and a flute.”</p>
<p>When Legend saw the “flute” he had to laugh. “I'm sorry to disappoint you but that's an ocarina.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?,” Hyrule said playful, “and how would you know that, oh great Hero of Legends?”</p>
<p>Then Legend showed them his arsenal of instruments and every Link was speechless. They were so many. He had 14 instruments and a ocarina, a lyre, drums and a real flute were just a few examples.</p>
<p>Sky could only murmur: “Wow, that is impressive. I only play the lyre or the Harp of the Goddess if you will.”</p>
<p>“Don't sell yourself short. I only have so many instruments because of my many adventures,” Legend told them. He put all the instruments back in his bag. “So how about you, captain? Did you have any instruments that you could show us?”</p>
<p>Warriors looked like he waited his whole life to show them his instruments. But then he said: “Well I don't have any of them with me like you do but I play the lyre and the ocarina. I play the lyre better. On my quest I had a good teacher, who showed me how to improve my ocarina skills.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“What are you doing?” A young voice asked, trying to suppress a laugh.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I'm playing the ocarina,” Link was trying to defend himself.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>He knew that he wasn't the best at playing this but that's the reason he had to practice it. He didn't expect anyone to find him here.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“It sounds horrible, doesn't it?” He asked his younger counterpart defeated.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Young Link shook his head.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Don't worry. I’ve heard more horrible playing than this but I also knew someone who was better so you're in the middle,” he answered.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Slowly he took a blue ocarina out of his bag.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I could show you how to play it right,” he just said with shyness in his voice.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I would be honored.”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you play any instruments?” Warriors asked the Hero, not wanting to exclude the new hero in their group from this conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em>“A few”</em>
</p>
<p>“Come on, that can't be the only answer you can give us. We want more details,” Four said to him.</p>
<p>The Hero closed his eyes for a moment and he had to think about a band from long ago, where he played- where Mikau played the guitar.</p>
<p>He sighed. <em>“I also play the ocarina.”</em> He didn't want them to know everything about him.</p>
<p>Warriors stopped breathing for a moment there were too many similarities to be a coincidence. The new hero had to be Young Link, right?</p>
<p>“Please show us your ocarina,” Wind asked with big eyes, trying to use his puppy eyes.</p>
<p>When the new hero took out the ocarina out of his bag, Warriors expected it to be the Ocarina of Time but that wasn't the case.<br/>It was a normal light brown ocarina.</p>
<p>Young Link only told him about the Ocarina of Time, never mentioned another ocarina to him and Warriors couldn't believe that Young Link would lose the Ocarina of Time, so it had to be a coincidence again.</p>
<p>Warriors wished with his whole heart that he would see the young boy from his adventures again.</p>
<p>“His nickname could be Ocarina!” Wind exclaimed happily.</p>
<p>“That doesn't even make sense. Warriors, Hyrule and Legend and I play the ocarina too.” Four said to the youngest in the group.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry,” Wind answered slightly embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Don't worry. We will think of something tomorrow. Is that alright with you, Link?” Wild asked the new hero, who only nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Links couldn't convince any of the others to play a instrument that day but that was okay for them. It was late and time for bed anyway.</p>
<p>Before the Hero could climb a tree again Warriors grabbed one of his hands. Like the day before the Hero flinched at the touch and he quickly let go.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry for keeping you for a moment from climbing that tree but I had a question.”</p>
<p>This whole situation was making Warriors feel anxious but he knew that he would never sleep that night if he didn't get an answer.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it?”</em>
</p>
<p>It was a little bit harder to see the hand movements in the night but to their luck the campfire was still on.<br/>Four was having the first night-watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Could you promise me something, Link?” Young Link asked</strong>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did we meet somewhere before all this? I knew a Link from my own adventures but I definitely know that the others aren't him,” Warriors explained to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Yes, what is it, young one?” Link answered with worry in his voice.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Do you promise that you'll never forget me?”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence, with that Warriors had a little bit of hope in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Yes, I promise you. You will forever be my little brother.”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promised him that I will never for-” He was interrupted be the new hero</p>
<p><em>“I'm sorry but I'm not the one you mean.”</em> Cold, light blue eyes looked directly into Warriors’ soul. He didn't look sorry at all.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Warriors only asked, still full of hope.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I have never met you in my life.”</em>
</p>
<p>Disappointment was the only thing inside Warriors’.</p>
<p>“Sorry that annoyed you with this but I'm just worried about him. Good night then.” Warriors quickly said before fleeing into his tent that he shared with Sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the Hero quickly climbed the tree, so he could overlook everything in the camp. He put on a mask that he shouldn't use but he had no other choice if he wanted to be awake all night.<br/>Deep red instead of light blue eyes stared into the distance.</p>
<p>The Hero silently whispered with a rough voice from disuse, to his luck not even the wind heard him.</p>
<p>“Good night.... big brother.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>